The project has potential for contributions in a number of ways to a variety of groups, including staff directly involved in mental health service delivery and students of the information diffusion and utilization process. Of immediate use, the project is preparing a number of products, including the user-oriented publication, Innovations; the book on consultant skills; a book to assist centers prepare for consultation; and instruments for measuring agency need for consultation and other factors related to consultation and information utilization. In the same manner, technical assistance in the form of consultation has both immediate and long-term payoff. From the perspective of the local center, the consultation provides assistance in dealing with a specific problem and has direct implications for the local program and clients. From the perspective of the researcher, consultation is studied as a model of dissemination and change. Considerable behavioral information will be reported about the consultation process, including the behaviors and characteristics of consultant and client agencies as they relate to information utilization, thus contributing to a model of the consultation process. This information clearly may be of use in training consultants in the future. For the policy maker, recommendations regarding such forms of assistance can be used in planning for future development. Information about the usefulness of Innovations--for example, who makes use of its contents? What aspects of the publication contribute to information utilization?--also are of both theoretical and practical interest to others who are using print means for conveying information to potential users. Of theoretical significance, the findings of the research will expand our understanding of the process by which information experts are linked with potential information users. Such information may contribute to policy decisions on a regional and national level that will ultimately benefit the local caregiver and client.